guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Death's Charge
This skill should have a lower recharge time. 45 seconds is too long. :Occasionally this skill doesn\'t instantly recharge after killing bosses. This was tested several times with an AoE fire magic spell which instantly killed the target I shadow stepped to. The tests were run on Ziinjuu Life Crawler, and the recharge didn\'t have a 100% success rate.(This was rather late at night so my eXtreme powers of observation may have been waning) :Note: The tests run were most probably a waste of time, and the results may have been incorrect, so do not quote them. :Count Coolio 00:49, 25 November 2006 (CST) I\'ll try to test it as well. ::couldnt u use this to get past a gap u usally can walk over? like agro the enimies with a longbow or something then u could just shadow step across the gap Bilburn 17:20, 3 July 2007 (CDT) :::Nope, you can only shadowstep to a location you would be able to get to. For example: If there is a closed gate between you and your enemy, and you try to shadowstep to him you will just end up by the gate. Mando How is this useful for running? You\'ll just teleport into another foe. :You can bypass up to one aggro radius worth of distance instantly. More importantly, you can use it to get past cliffs and areas that are being heavily bodyblocked by mobs. — \'\'\'Feurin Longcastle\'\'\' 14:23, 11 December 2006 (CST) "First use Aura of Displacement then use this skill on another target to make 2 jumps." Why Aura of Displacement, and why would you want to make two jumps anyway?Klumpeet 15:34, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :fun >_> -- Xeon 15:36, 21 May 2007 (CDT) Where to get this for no Assassins? Where can I learn this skill if iam not a primary Assassin? 208.113.155.19 11:33, 15 December 2006 (CST) :I think the profession changes on the temple of balthazar on the pvp island will giev you it for free, else kaineng centre. — Skuld 11:39, 15 December 2006 (CST) Shouldn't all the builds who use this skill while being melee builds move to Shadow Walk since they aren't casting enchantments anyway? I noticed many approved builds still use Death's Charge instead of Shadow Walk where it would just be the best to replace it. - Maayan aKa silence 12 March 2007 :You can't use an IAS stance with shadow walk. --Fyren 09:32, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Wow Health Zomg.Paragon City 23:44, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ZOMG :Now that's something I'll consider bringing along －Sora 13:54, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Notes "This skill can also be useful when running to get through a clump of enemies or even when completely bodyblocked." This is untrue, as a complete body block functions similarly to a wall in that being completely impassable, it triggers this "Users may not shadow step to locations that they cannot normally walk to." clause in the shadowstep function. :And that's the difference between a Shadow Step and a Teleport. Changing note. (T/ ) 23:20, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::Actually a bodyblock dosent count as a wall since its made of living things that can move. ;) Mando :::Actually it does, but the thing with a shadow step is that it looks for any possible path of any length to check if it is possible. So with a wall the step can find a way all of the way around the back if needed. --Ckal Ktak 16:48, 5 December 2007 (UTC)